dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Clark Kent (Antimatter Universe)
It would be the result of Ultraman and his ruthless domination of their native dimension Earth that would cause that reality's Lex Luthor to rise up to protect his world from the repression of Ultraman and his associates in the Crime Syndicate of Amerika. Luthor's plan would result in the first cross-Earth meeting where the Crime Syndicate would engage in battle against the Justice League before they were returned to their Earth for fear of losing their home base to the social attitudes of those native to the Justice League's Earth. Luthor's plan initially failed to defeat the Crime Syndicate as his entire world basically accepts the Crime Syndicate as a legitimate entity. But Luthor succeeded in gathering new powered beings to oppose the Crime Syndicate. Most of these beings would reflect the criminal populace of the Justice League such as Sir Solomon Grundy and others. Reencounter with Superman Arriving to Superman's Fortress through the Anti-Phantom Zone, Ultraman, alongside Owlman and Superwoman, were behind the Super-Baby under Superman's protection with the intention of killing him, but when the infant was finally in their possession they discovered it was no ordinary child. The baby revealed itself to be the antimatter Brainiac who became ultrapowerful by fusing with Ultraman's DNA. Planning to destroy both the matter and antimatter worlds, Owlman used a bluff to scare Brainiac, saying he had the means to destroy Ultraman and anyone with his power, greatly enraging the ultravillian. With Brainiac murdered by his wife, Ultraman and his allies returned to their world. JLA vs CSA Ultraman's Crime Syndicate was once again the dominating force on their world with little to no opposition from anyone, suffering from boredom. Luckily for them, Power Ring found a place on their universe were they could find powerful beings to fight and kill, none other than Qward itself. Devastating the planet just for fun, the Syndicate battles until a mysterious event of sorts reshapes reality somehow, reversing time as well. Investigating the nature off the cataclysm, the Syndicate discovers that it was a matter-based wave, so they decide to invade the Earth of the League undercover, swapping their places with their matter counterparts and disguising themselves to pass as them. Trying to get information posing as Superman, Ultraman was having trouble as virtually no one was afraid of him, thus nobody had an inherent desire to obey him. That, plus the people's admiration over Superman caused Ultraman to finally lose it. Encountering and clashing against Superman, Ultraman nearly defeated the Kryptonian and joined his allies in their battle, easily overpowering the League and forcing them to flee, leaving the world for them to take. Deciding to stay, Ultraman and his Syndicate captured slaves in order to build a citadel. The League banded a group of reinforcements which successfully repelled the Syndicate and drove them to abandon Earth to look for the Justice League. Watching how the Qwardians destroyed the League, the Syndicate was planning on letting them kill each other and take down the one left standing. But their fun was short-lived as the Qwardians redirected their wrath against them and their world, forcing them to return there. Unable to defeat the Qwardians, the League was willing to help them if they asked them to, and despite Ultraman's objection, Superwoman asked for the favor, now owing them. After their victory over the Qwardians, Owlman sent the League back to their world and discovered that theirs was now full of chaos, with all their world rebelling against them. Facing The Trinity Some time after Qward's invasion, the Crime Syndicate begun a massive abduction of several Earths' populace in order to gain slaves to rebuild their own wounded world. After the Justice League arrived on the antimatter Earth, the Syndicate confronted them with a hostage. Welcoming them, Ultraman told the League that they were willing to peacefully deal with them since they owe them a favor, but besides their newfound "respect", they still went to the point of threatening the life of their hostage if the League didn't comply with their demands, forcing Superman to accept the deal. Waiting for the League at their agreed meeting place, Ultraman and his Syndicate saw Superman arriving alone. When offering to release the people from their world to return the favor, Superman was enraged by the offer of saving only their world and fought them all at once. Overwhelming Superman, the League arrived to support him but they were expected by the Syndicate, who managed to turn the battle in their favor. However, Superman's control over his senses and superior combat skill enabled him to overpower his foes and trap them in their own dimensional trap. Confined by Superwoman's lasso, Ultraman revealed to his enemies the true nature of their device before Superman activated it to banish him, Superwoman, and Owlman to the interdimensiomal void. Ultraman and his allies were eventually set free and returned to their home Earth. Unknown to them, Alexander Luthor planted a matter-bomb on their world that would trigger in order to catch the Crime Syndicate off-guard with no way to defend themselves against it. Unable to stop the spreading destruction, the matter wave destroyed a quarter of their world before they could find a way to transport it to another world. Allowing the wave to consume that world, the Syndicate followed its last survivor, Green Lantern, to New Earth. Return to the Matter World Deciding to keep a low profile, Ultraman suggested that they forget their own world and conquer this one, but Owlman was against it. Receiving news of the Justice League discovering their arrival, they left their low profile and went straight ahead against the League. Ultraman clashed against Supergirl until she was needed elsewhere and watched with indifference the display of power of the Omega Man. Witnessing the Omega Man's power, Ultraman apparently double-crossed the Syndicate and sided with him. Tired of his native Earth, Ultraman decided to help the Omega Man rule this Earth and destroy his old teammates. Watching his wife being beaten by another amazon, Ultraman and the now-evil Supergirl were waiting for the Omega Man's device to be completed so they could conquer the world, revealing that his and the Syndicate's actions were a ruse to trick the League into helping them. However, it turned out that the League was playing a ruse too, and tricked the Crime Syndicate to trap them and the Omega Man into the Multiverse. | Powers = * : Born as a human, Clark Kent was modified by a mysterious group of aliens who turned him into a living weapon who gains his power from the energy of a radioactive mineral from his home universe. ** : Ultraman's new cellular structure allows him to absorb, store, and metabolize anti-kryptonite to fuel all of his abilities. He does this by taking doses of the mineral from the U-Chamber on his Flying Fortress. It should be noted that the anti-kryptonite that empowers Ultraman is not the same as the kryptonite that depowers Superman. ** : While Ultraman's strength limit is unknown, it clearly rivals Superman's, being strong enough to hurt him in battle and nearly defeating him. ** : Ultraman's body is extremely impervious to harm; he continuously endured the strongest hits of Superman with little to no signs of harm or pain. ** : Ultraman's stamina is dependent of the quantity of anti-kryptonite that his body's cells absorb. He can prolong it by inserting time-release capsules containing anti-kryptonite under his skin. ** : Ultraman was fast enough to kill 219 people with a single glance of his heat vision. ** : Ultraman's eyes can emit beams of concentrated energy which have a myriad of effects depending on his design at the time. *** : he can emit intense heat from which that is hot enough to instantaneously calcinate human flesh. *** : Or he can drain and metabolize the energy of an enemy to make himself stronger. ** : *** Telescopic Vision: Ultraman's eyes can see across vast distances. He could clearly see a single individual on the surface of Earth from the planet's atmosphere. *** Microscopic Vision *** X-Ray Vision: Ultraman's eyes can see through an entire planet. *** Ultrahearing: Ultraman's ears can hear sounds from across the entire globe. | Abilities = * : Ultraman was an astronaut. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Anti-Kryptonite Depletion: If deprived of the anti-kryptonite that empowers him, Ultraman's abilities will slowly began to fade, requiring him to recharge. * White Dwarf Star Radiation: The radiation of this specific star is capable of negating the powers of Ultraman in the same fashion as red sun radiation negates Superman's. | Equipment = * Crime Syndicate Signal: As the leader of the Crime Syndicate, Ultraman possesses a distress signal to summon all the members of the villainous organization whenever he needs. * Time-Release Capsules: Ultraman can insert capsules which contain anti-kryptonite under his skin to continuously replenish his powers for extended periods of time. | Transportation = * Flying Fortress: Ultraman is the owner of a floating structure of alien origins that he uses for transportation and his personal headquarters. The fortress is usually maintained by Ultraman's personal servant, Brainiac, and is also where Ultraman keeps his advanced alien technology and his precious anti-kryptonite. This fortress also serves as an ultra-prison to hold superheroes who rise up against the Crime Syndicate. | Weapons = | Notes = * Separate person from the green kryptonite-powered Ultraman who comes from a separate antimatter dimension that was shown not to be able to touch Superman or they would instantly destroy each other. Antimatter Clark Kent and New Earth Superman have repeatedly traded blows with each other on many occasions in each other's universes with no such explosions. | Trivia = * Antimatter Kent wears an upside down version of the main Superman's five-sided shield and usually does not wear red boots. * Ultraman makes a cameo appearance in JSA Classified Vol 1 3, along with the Crime Syndicate. He confronts Power Girl with a claim that she is his cousin, Kara Scott (daughter of his aunt and uncle Sandra Knight & Alan Scott, who had recreated the accident that gave him his superpowers and fled to another universe to escape her murderous parents). However, this is later proven to be a lie, generated by the Psycho-Pirate. | DC = | Wikipedia = Ultraman (comics) | Links = | Recommended = }} Category:Astronauts Category:Crimelords